Various kinds of birthing chairs, stools, beds, and frames are known, which do not, however, as the present invention does, suit both to floor use and for attachment or connection, for example, to a conventional bed or a hospital bed and being located on top of, or above the bed. Known solutions also cannot be lifted on top of the bed, without it preventing the bed from being simultaneously used normally and obstructing the need of a parturient to change position and move her body freely. The birthing bed and chair solutions restrict changing of the birthing position and do not take into account the work ergonomics or work safety of the staff or hygiene risks. When giving birth in a prone position, the loading on the sacro-iliaca (SI) joints may cause pain in both the pelvic and back areas. In stool and chair births, the working position of the staff is often uncomfortable because their back may be in a physically overloaded position for a long time.
At floor-level, birthing, excretions create hygienic and slipping risks for those in the room. In addition, solutions external to the bed slow down the rapid transfer of the parturient to the operating theatre in emergencies.